Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to duck decoy systems and, more specifically, to a decoy system that simulates a landing duck.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Decoys have long been used by hunters, photographers, bird watchers and the like to lure birds (e.g., ducks and geese) to a given area. In the past, the typical duck decoy consisted of a stationary form having the basic shape or appearance of the duck to be lured. More recently, there have been many duck decoys introduced that have wing movement or the appearance of wing movement to simulate flying ducks.
The inventor is aware of the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Carranza et a., U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,385, issued Nov. 4, 1986, discloses a pair of rotatable wings that are slidably and rotatably received and secured on the axle of a bracket carried by a water fowl decoy to extend laterally outwardly from the decoy body.
Stancil, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,619, issued Jan. 26, 1999, discloses an animated water fowl decoy having a rotating vane with a light side and a dark side to provide the appearance of symmetrical lateral movement.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a duck decoy system for simulating a landing duck including a duck decoy body; a support member for being positioned above the duck decoy body; and elevator means for coupling the duck decoy body to the support member and for lowering the duck decoy body downward from the support member to simulate a landing duck.
The present invention provides a duck decoy system. A basic concept of the present invention is to provide a duck decoy system in which a duck decoy body moves downward from a support member to simulate a landing duck.
The duck decoy system of the present invention comprises, in general, a duck decoy body; a support member for being positioned above the duck decoy body; and elevator means for coupling the duck decoy body to the support member and for lowering the duck decoy body downward from the support member to simulate a landing duck.
One object of the present invention is to provide a duck decoy system that simulates a landing duck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a duck decoy system that simulates one or more ducks landing in timber.